


A Burning Ship

by oliviathecf



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Face Licking, M/M, Pirate AU, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Ford watches his ship and his life burn. Bill Cipher holds the match.





	1. Chapter 1

Knees hit the wet ground of his ship hard, pants already starting to soak through. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling at brown curls.

His captor cackled above him, and the rest of the intruding crew were dancing around him, turning over boxes and stuffing their pockets with whatever they could find.

“You don’t have much, do you?”

The man holding him captive had an odd, shrill voice. It matched his strange appearance, tanned skin and fine golden hair. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye and the other one was a yellow-gold, cat-like in some way.

The captain of the most feared vessel, the Atbash, was a man named Bill Cipher.

And he was just a humble researcher named Stanford Pines. His own ship, the Vigenere, held nothing but his life’s work.

“There’s nothing here, captain!” A woman whined, kicking a box of papers over the edge of the boat.

Rain whipped around them and Ford let out a quiet whimper as his life’s work floated away. Years of his life, gone with the kick of a high heeled boot.

Bill Cipher turned to him, a smirk working it’s way across his face. Fingers moved from his hair to his chin, tilting his face up so their eyes met.

“Looks like I have no choice but to plunder you.”

The innuendo sent the crew of the Atbash into frenzied laughter and Bill picked Ford up with ease, slinging him over his decorated shoulder and leaving the vessel with him.

As Ford watched his own ship burn, Bill licked tears from his face and staked his claim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes his prize.

Bill Cipher had him facing the window, fingers brushing over his still-clothed body.

Beyond the porthole, the Vigenere burned along with everything he had been working for, all of his research was gone in a blaze. 

The captain, his new master, licked the shell of his ear. Bill chuckled, breath fanning across his hair and tickling his skin. Ford shivered but didn’t dare move otherwise, standing still.

Bill suddenly nipped at his ear, causing him to flinch.

“I like fire.” Cipher practically yelled, voice echoing off of the wooden walls of his bedroom.

The rest of the garishly decorated ship looked almost plain compared to the man’s bedroom, gilded and gaudy with plated gold and dark wood. 

“I had hoped that you would have gold but this,” Bill’s hand trailed up his shirt, fingers running down his chest. “Is much better.”

The captain of the Atbash stepped back.

“Strip for me, Fordsy.”

Bill sunk down in his chair, and gestured towards Stanford lazily, a smirk sliding across his face.

And Ford did. His hands moved to undo the buttons of his shirt.

“Slower. I want a show, baby.”

His cheeks burned scarlet as he did what his captor asked, deft fingers pushing buttons through holes. When his shirt slid to the floor, Bill whistled lowly. 

“Pants too. I want to see what’s mine.” 

Bill’s chuckle died in his throat as Ford pushed down his pants, cock springing free. He was half-hard and embarrassingly so, cheeks pink.

“Glad I didn’t kill you, Sixer! Pyronica wanted to throw you overboard!”

His laughter annoyed Ford, yet made his erection twitch slightly. He hated that he liked this, wished that he didn’t. 

Bill rose from his chair and pulled Ford close, clothed body against nude, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Cipher’s teeth caught his lower lip, biting hard enough to make him bleed. Stanford couldn’t do anything but kiss back, flinching as Bill pulled him even closer, tongue sliding into his mouth.

Suddenly, Bill pushed him hard, forcing him to fall onto the bed.

“Sorry, Fordsy, we’ll do foreplay later but I’ve got a ship to run. Hands and knees!”

Ford was aware that Cipher’s crew could possibly hear them. In that moment, as his ship sunk with all of his research, he wished that Bill threw him overboard and left him for the sharks or whatever lurked below.

Instead, he braced himself as cold, wet fingers slid into him. A gasp that was barely his own escaped from his lips, distant to his ear as he sunk into the sensation, of Bill hitting the ground running. His fingers moved quickly, less about getting Ford stretched and more about getting him wet.

It was clear that, on some level, Bill Cipher wanted it to hurt. Ford almost laughed at the thought but, when his lips opened, the only thing that could escape was a strangled moan.

“Desperate already, eh? Don’t worry, smart guy, I’ve got you.”

The fingers withdrew and something much thicker replaced it, the head of Bill’s cock pressing against him.

He was relentless, thrusting in and out quickly. The headboard beat against the wall, if his henchmen didn’t know what they were up to before, they certainly did now. 

Ford gasped and moaned on each thrust, and Bill laughed.

“You’re enjoying it more than I am…let’s change that!” 

Bill’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him up and thrusting into him even harder. Skin slapped against skin as Bill brutally fucked into him. 

His traitorous cock was painfully hard and leaking. It hurt but Bill knew what he was doing, hitting a spot inside of him that sent waves of hot, thick pleasure over him on every other thrust. Arousal was thick in his stomach, nearly blinding him. Six fingers gripped the sheets and he let out another wordless moan, eyes squeezing shut.

“Ahh…Ford, fuck. So fucking tight.” 

Filth poured from Bill’s mouth as he got closer and closer. Tears leaked down Ford’s cheeks as he too grew close, disgust and arousal washing over him.

And then it was over. Ford moaned loudly and shot hot cum against the mattress beneath him, slumping down. Bill continued to fuck him hard until he too finished, filling Ford up with a sickening heat.

Cipher pulled out and rolled Ford over, lying on his stomach and pressing a kiss to his slack lips. It was surprisingly chaste and almost sweet. He giggled, tongue suddenly sweeping across his cheek to lick at the tears as they formed.

“Why don’t you take a nap, Sixer? I’ll be back soon.”

Bill picked himself up off of Stanford, tucking his cock away into his pants. He paused at the doorway, smirking at Ford.

“You don’t have to worry anymore, baby. This is your job now.”

His laughter echoed and Ford shut his eyes tight, the implication setting in.

And more tears fell as Bill slammed the door shut, leaving him alone in the Captain’s room, ship burning behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by g0ddess-0f-destructi0n on tumblr. I'm located at [fanfictionolivia](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, this fic is located there as well.


End file.
